People have traditionally used beds that come in many shapes, sizes, and styles. Such beds can range from extremely simple designs to rather complex designs that include a variety of features. For example, some beds include mattresses that include foam, inner-springs, fluid-inflatable bladders, other materials, or combinations thereof. Such mattresses may or may not be supported by a frame, box spring, adjustable foundation, non-adjustable foundation, or other support structure.
In some cases, an adjustable foundation for a bed can raise and lower portions of the bed, such as the head and/or the foot. Such adjustable foundations can allow the bed to be flat for use in some situations (e.g. when a user wants to sleep flat) and at least partially raised for other situations (e.g. when reading, watching television, and preferring to sleep with a portion of the body raised).